


Two Sides

by noveltea



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were two sides of the same coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides

They were two sides of the same coin.

Not a comparison James Norrington felt compelled to dwell on for any length of time.

Standing on the deck of the Black Pearl, he couldn't fault the ship's legendary reputation, and she certainly was a beautiful ship – even if she were a pirate ship. And as much as he loathed the way of the pirates, a loathing that was ingrained deep into his very being, he envied their freedom on the sea.

He loved to sail, loved to be on the open sea. Had, ever since he was child.

There was freedom on the open waters, and it had been why he chose to join the Navy in the first place. He was raised a respectable man, and the Navy had provided a respectable career – a very promising career.

Now that was lost.

Because of one man. One man, and his incredible ability to land himself face-first into trouble at the drop of a hat.

Jack Sparrow was the very epitome of what Norrington thought was so wrong with the pirate way. He didn't seem to care who he hurt on the way to achieving his end. Elizabeth and Will Turner had both fallen prey to that trap, with Norrington to bear witness to it.

Yet he inspired his crew, if not their loyalty. They were pirates after all.

Sparrow shouted orders and his crew ran to their tasks.

Norrington watched.

Beneath the Pearl the ocean rose and fell gently and called out to them both.


End file.
